Kirito the killer
by Dr. Zelda soulcat
Summary: Players have been trapped in SAO for a year and a half. Kirito can't take it anymore. Then when he is forced to kill his friends, he snaps. Will Asuna be able to bring him back?some bloodshed and violent parts. (Sorry for bad summary this is my fist time writing • )
1. Chapter 1

**Kirito's point of view**

**Kirito's house**

**a few days ago**

We've been trapped in SAO for over a year now, and we are only on level 50. So many people have died. Every night I see them, jumping off the world, dying from bosses, shattering into pieces in arms of others. Then the worst deaths. Yui, the black cats, Sachi, Diavel. And then I remember Kirigaya. Alone for an entire year, and probably will be for the next year or so. It makes me almost insane sometimes but, Asuna keeps me together.

**the next day**

**dungeon**

"There it is; the boss room." Asuna said. Staring at the big,black door. "Ready?" She asked, turning around to look at Kirito. He seemed to be in a trance. "Kirito? Are you OK?"Asuna asked Running towards him. What? "Oh,yeah. I'm fine." he said. "Now, in order to fight the boss we need more soldiers so I guess we have to wait until tomorrow to get more people." He said. "OK, let's use the teleport crystals if we aren't staying." Asuna said taking out her crystal. "See you tomorrow, I have to go train" Asuna said before they teleported. "OK, see you" Kirito said. And they teleported.

**Asuna's house**

Asuna layer down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about how Kirito was acting earlier. She remembered reaching the boss door and turning around to look at him. He seemed to have gone insane. He was smiling and looking at her like he wanted to do more than just kill the boss; he looked like he wanted to kill her too. She also remembered his eyes. They had turned red."It was probably just my imagination" Asuna said to herself. " I was probably just nervous about the boss battle and Imagined it, that's all." But she still couldn't help but feel a little scared.

**Kirito's house**

Kirito looked at himself through a mirror. "What's happening?" He thought to himself. He remembered how he was feeling at the boss door. He had felt so happy, like he WANTED to start trying to kill the boss. And not only the boss, Asuna too. "What's happening to me? What?" He said to his reflection.

—

This is my fist story! I hope you like! Please comment and tell me if I should continue or not!

Thanks!

Dr. Zelda Soulcat


	2. Chapter 2 : the boss room

**the next day**

**boss door**

"OK, everyone!" Asuna shouted to the troops gathered in front of her. "Were here. Now, I want you all to be prepared to teleport away if it gets really dangerous. So everyone take out your crystals,healing potions,armor and weapons." Asuna commanded. While everyone was busy Asuna looked over her shoulder to look at Kirito, who was behind her. He was staring straight at her. "Kirito? Are you OK?" Asuna asked walking over to him. "Uh, yeah. Let's go." Kirito said, then he walked towards the door and away from Asuna. Asuna stared at him. *his eyes, they were red again!* she thought to herself. "Are we going or not?" Asked one of the soldiers. "Yeah, everyone ready? Let's go!" Asuna said. She walked towards the door and helped Kirito push it open.

*boss room*

"What?" Kirito and Asuna said together. Right on the middle of the boss room stood...Yui.

Sorry for the short chapter, I've been super busy with school. I will continue the story, so expect updates! Please R&R! Thanks!

- Dr. Zeldasoulcat


	3. Chapter 3: the battle

"Yui!" Asuna said. Then she ran towards her and hugged her. "ASUNA! ITS A TRAP!" Kirito yelled. Then the doors slammed shut behind them, locking the soldiers out. NO! Kirito yelled pounding on the door. "Its ok."said a voice behind him. " what?" Kirito said turning around. Sachi had appeared behind him. "Sachi?" Kirito asked turning to look at her. "Yeah, its me!" Sachi said hugging him. "No! You can't be real! I saw you die! Your a trap!" Kirito said backing away. "No! I'm real! Its part of the boss battle. The boss creates beings from your memories and commands them to fight you. The boss's name is The Memories Master. There is only one being per person, but you can help others. The beings are commanded inform you then fight you." Sachi said, then a sword appeared in her hand. "Battle start in ten seconds." Sachi said then she started counting down. "Ten...nine...eight" "ASUNA!" Kirito said running towards her. "GET AWAY FROM YUI NOW!" Kirito yelled. "Seven...six...five" "look Kirito, Yui is real! She isn't going to hurt us." Asuna said turning towards Kirito. " four...three...two" "see look." Asuna said. Turning back to Then the doors slammed shut behind them, locking the soldiers out. "What? Yui?" Asuna said confused. Yui had pulled out a sword. A fire sword. "One... Battle start."

XC did you like it? It was good when I typed it but I'm not that sure now \:B

Oh well

There it is!

Please R%R!

Thanks!

-Dr. Zelda soulcat


	4. Chapter 4: fight?

"OK, what do we do now?" Asuna asked going back to back with Kirito so they were fighting back to back. "I don't know! Basically we have to kill evil versions of our memories." Speaking of memories, who is this girl,Sachi, from your past?" Asuna asked Kirito. "Asuna, it is not the ideal time to ask personal questions." Kirito replied, frustrated. Yui and Sachi were getting closer. "Well, if they are evil copies then we can kill them right? Because we don't have many options at this point!" Asuna shouted to Kirito. "I guess your right" Kirito said. "Well, let's get this over with." Asuna said with newfound confidence.

I am so sorry for the late update .

I've been reading homestuck

And schoolwork

I might not continue this, but I might

It all depends on time

-Dr. Zelda Soulcat


End file.
